El Secreto de los Saotome
by Ranma84
Summary: Ranma entrara sobre un secreto de los origenes de su familia
1. 1- Entrenamiento Mortal

**El Secreto de los Saotome**

 **Capítulo 1.- Entrenamiento Mortal**

La historia no me pertenece, es de Rumiko, yo solo tome prestado los personajes para hacer una mini historia, sin deseos de ganancias monetarias.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la boda, tanto Ranma como Akane por fin aceptaron ser pareja, y más aun Ranma y Akane dan muestras de cariño eso si cuando intentan pelear lo hacen a lo grande con sus insultos y eso pero aprendieron que solo es para jugar y Nodoka ve esos juegos un poco peligrosos pero así son esos dos así se aman, son unos tercos cabezas duras, Ranma había comenzó a entrarse mucho en el dojo quería no volver pasar por lo que paso en el monte Fenix.

Ranma se levanta temprano apenas si salía el sol Ranma salió de la residencia Tendo para entrenar un poco, y al levantarse Akane Tendo le informo eso Kasumi ella se sorprendió que Ranma se levante tan temprano y mas aun cuando estaban de Vacaciones todos estaban desayunando Akane salió a trotar, Kasumi hacer las cosas de casa y Genma y Soun jugando , Nabiki leyendo un libro al llegar Akane entro a la cocina quería ayudar a su hermana y aprender ser buena ama domestica algo que alegraba mucho a la hija mayor de los Tendo.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Ranma no aparecía, Akane estaba comenzando a molestarse seriamente, no era usual que Ranma se ausente a la hora de la comida, ella estaba pensando que Ranma esta comiendo donde Shampoo o donde Ukyo, estaba su genio comenzando a mostrarse mucho incluso un aura de batalla a su alrededor se mostraba, se había esforzado en ayudar en la cocina y ese mal agradecido, inútil, bobo, terco, afeminado, testarudo, idiota de Ranma que era su prometido no aparecía, ni rastro de él.

De pronto escuchan una persona pidiendo ayuda.

La primera persona en salir fue Kasumi.

-Oh por Dios AYUDENME, AYUDA AKANE- fue los gritos desesperado de la mayor de las Tendo, esto provocó que Akane salga junto con el resto de la familia.

Al salir Akane pudo ver un señor algo mayor que fue el que estaba llamando primero por ayuda, pero a lado de el, se pudo ver a Ranma todo golpeado, con cortes y en estado de inconciencia, y mas aun con mucha sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, Genma Cargo el cuerpo de Ranma y se lo llevo dentro de la residencia, Nodoka por su parte corrió a ver paños para limpiar el cuerpo de su hijo, mientras Akane llevaba un balde para humedecer los paños, Kasumi, estaba buscando el alcohol y vendajes, mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo de Ranma, Akane comenzó a ver el estado del cuerpo de Ranma, tenía costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado, conto 60 cortes en todo su cuerpo, cuando Akane, Nodoka, Kasumi y Genma terminaran de curar el cuerpo de Ranma salieron a la sala, comenzaron a conversar contra que pudo enfrentarse Ranma, obviamente quien quiera que haya dejado al joven así debió ser un ser demasiado fuerte, mas fuerte que cualquier enemigo conocido hasta ahora nunca había terminado tan dañado, al llegar la merienda seguía dormido.

En la cocina estaban las Tendo, y Nodoka

-Que creen que paso- Estaba preocupada Kasumi

-Tal vez se enfrentó a alguien muy fuerte- Decía Nabiki

-Pobre espero que se recupere y nos diga que paso- Mostraba preocupación Akane

-Pobre de mi niño- Nodoka mostraba aun mayor preocupación

Unos pasos se escuchan que bajaban por la escalera, y pudo ver a un Ranma que se había quitado todo los vendajes y andaba con su típico traje.

-Hola, ¿Kasumi hay algo de comer?- todas mostraron sus grandes ojos, y Kasumi fue caminando a la cocina para servirle algo de comer a Ranma, Mientras Akane se acercó para ver el cuerpo de su prometido ya que no mostraba daño alguno, tanto ella como Nodoka comenzaron a verificar las costillas y las marcas de cortadas algo que ya no estaban en ese cuerpo.

-Oye y todo el daño recibido, donde esta- Akane se mostraba algo preocupa

-Si no veo daño Ranma- Nodoka mostraba aun mayor preocupación

-Me curo rápido- decía Ranma inflado de orgullo.

-Después me dices que no eres fenómeno- decía Akane.

-Como que fenómeno, pecho plano-

-Pues tenías dañada las costillas, el hombre, cortes, y moretones y ahora no hay marca alguna- gritaba

-Pues me curo rápido como todo un Saotome-

-Ranma, no trates a si a tu prometida- Decía Nodoka enojada

Ranma comenzó a comer y Akane quería que le diga cómo se dañó y quien lo daño.

-Solo fui a las montañas a entrenarme duramente, pero creo que me sobrepase-

-Te sobrepasaste, no es que creo, realmente te sobrepasaste- gritaba Akane Tendo toda molesta

-Perdóname Akane, no quise preocuparte- mientras acababa su merienda

 **Día siguiente**

Ranma se levanta y vuelve a desaparecer.

Akane estaba seriamente preocupada, había desaparecido todo el santo día y ahora estaba llegando de noche pensaba que estaba ves tal vez no haya alcanzado a llegar en el día se lo vio tan sano pero así no fue ayer y llego casi como un muerto en vida, pero al llegar la tarde antes de ocultarse el sol pudo ver al joven entrar a la residencia y Akane alcanzo a verlo se apoyaba con un palo como bastón y vio golpe tras golpe y caer en la entrada Akane fue corriendo y lo entro y comenzó a curarlo mientras el resto de la familia ayudaba y vieron que esta vez estaba peor mucho peor que ayer pudo ver que varios dientes de Ranma, estaban rotos, había perdido una oreja, tenia marcas de golpes y cortadas en toda su espalda, pudo ver que tenia varios huesos rotos, esta vez Ranma estaba demasiado herido mientras curaban sus heridas pudieron ver que tenia mas de 9 huesos rotos, y tenía una herida muy profunda en su estómago, el Dr. Tofu venía desde su consultorio, no sabían que podían hacer para curar a Ranma lo limpiaron lo mejor posible y al llegar el Dr. Fue menos de una hora, el doctor comenzó a curar su cuerpo, rápidamente mientras todos estaba afuera, el Dr. Al salir un rato comenzó a conversar con la familia, ellos solo pudieron decir que Ranma estaba entrenando y nade sabia mas, el indico que en una hora tendría que revisarlo de nuevo para ver cómo sigue, mientras tanto Akane estaba alado de Ranma, estaba preocupada quería gritarle en su cara, que estupidez está haciendo él nunca se lastimaba en un entrenamiento ayer fue la primera vez y hoy la segunda, que tontería está haciendo, acaso una locura como las que contaba que hacia su padre para entrenarlo. Pasando una hora el doctor ingreso, y comenzó a revisar a Ranma quería verificar que todo esté bien para marcharse pero se dio cuenta rápido algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Las costillas, estaban completamente curadas, al ver eso el Dr. Le quito un poco de gasa en una cortada en su rostro y vio que ya no había cortada, todas sus heridas estaban cicatrizando y curándose rápidamente, cada una de ellas, como si jamás las hubiera tenido, el Dr. Reviso la herida profunda en su estómago, esa tenía como si hubiera sido hace años, tanto Akane como el Dr. Pudieron ver como estaba cicatrizando, y quedando la típica marca de una vieja herida hasta el punto que desapareció como si jamás hubiera tenido una.

Ranma comenzó a moverse y a estirarse como si se estuviera levantando de un sueño muy profundo.

-Hola Akane,¿ que hay de comer?- Ranma medio adormilado

-Tonto, me tenías muy preocupada- Akane con lagrimones mientras abrazada a Ranma

-Ranma te curastes muy rápido como lo haces- El Dr. Tofu acomodándose sus lentes.

-Bueno, es la técnica de manipulación de energía, en la que utilizo y controlo la cicatrización de mi cuerpo, para curarlo rápidamente- Ranma inflando su pecho, y su orgullo.

-Ya veo es una técnica muy antigua, y como la aprendiste, según escuche ya nadie la dominaba- Dr. Con una gran cantidad de curiosidad.

-Un anciano me explico cómo hacerla y logre dominarla- Ranma inflando más su orgullo

-Ya veo, y esas heridas- Akane preocupada

-Entrenando otra técnica –

Todos estaban afuera escuchando, Nabiki comenzó a pensar la monstruosa energía que tiene su cuñado, y Genma y Soun alegres de que la escuela queda en unas manos tan fuertes.

Akane insistía que le explique exactamente en que consiste tan monstruoso entrenamiento intentaba que el le explique y obligarlo jamás intentar de nuevo algo tan suicida pero el simplemente decía que era porque se descuidó y cosas sin sentido Akane le grito e inclusive lo golpeo pero nada hacía que hable o que desista. Por lo tanto había decidió que apenas intente ir de nuevo a entrenar ella le seguiría como pinte

 **Día siguiente**

Ranma y Akane estaba en el patio estirando sus músculos.

-Ya dime, de que se trata ese entrenamiento que casi te mata-

-No Akane es solo entrenamiento, uno un poco complejo que aun no logro dominar para nada-

-Pero que energía tienes, eres casi un monstruo curarse así de rápido no lo hace una persona normal, estas seguro que eres aun humano-

-Akane solo entreno mi cuerpo fuertemente-

En eso llega Ryoga y comienza atacar a Ranma este último cerro sus ojos comenzó a moverse esquivando cada uno de los ataques sin prestarle mucha atención mientras Mousse aparece y comienza a atacarlo con cadenas y todo y Ranma lo esquiva con tanta tranquilidad como cuando Akane y Ranma entrenan, Akane por su parte observaba los movimientos de Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse pudo darse cuenta que Ranma, no estaba prestándole tanta atención, era como si estuviera jugando con esos dos, en eso llega Kuno para atacar a Ranma, Ranma camino para tomar su manga para leerlo mientras esquivaba cada uno de los ataques y comenzó a leer sin mayor preocupación y hasta se reía la parte en que le pareció gracioso a Ranma, cuando termino de leer el manga, Akane gritaba que dejen de atacar a Ranma el es mas fuerte y puede lastimarlos si el no tiene cuidado algo que los jóvenes no presaban atención.

-Bueno es hora de que les devuelva algo del ataque que me están haciendo si no es aburrido-

-Maldito recién nos tomaras enserio- Ryoga se mostraba enojado.

-Mas te vale porque hoy te derrotaremos Ranma Saotome- Decía Mousse mientras hacia la pose del cisne.

-Hoy liberare al mundo de tu mal, Ranma Saotome- fueron las palabras de Kuno estos tres comenzaron acercarse y en un movimiento los tres salieron directo a los cielos de Nerima, Akane no pudo ver el movimiento que hiso Ranma pero hasta ella sintió una ventisca de la fuerza que utilizo Ranma, Akane veía como esos tres se dirigían a algún lugar lejano.

-Ranma no deberías abusar así de los que son mas débiles- Akane se mostraba algo molesta, ya que pensaba que debió utilizar menos fuerza, ya era mas que obvio que la diferencia de poder era grande pero con ese ataque lo había demostrado aun mas.

-Si lo se pero aun no alcanzo ni la cuarta parte de ese sujeto- Lo dijo Ranma sin pensar.

-Así que es eso quieres derrotar a alguien- Akane puso sus ojos de investigadora privada.

-Si, Akane necesito ser mas fuerte que ese sujeto-

-Te derroto verdad-

-Si-

-Te humillo-

-Si-

-Ranma no puedes ser el mas poderos, aun eres joven ya lo alcanzaras, mira al viejo Haposai, el dijo que a tu edad no era ni la mitad de fuerte que tú, incluso mi padre y el tuyo dicen que eres muy fuerte, que ellos a esa edad no eran ni la mitad, tu ya pasaste el nivel de nuestros padres y esta casi al nivel del maestro, que edad tiene al que deseas derrotar-

-Me dijo que el era ya anciano cuando conoció a Haposai que era un adolecente- Akane quedo pensando que edad puede tener ese señor, y si es tan viejo significa que era un gran artista marcial.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ranma de nuevo había salido a entrenar, ella intento seguirle pero en un segundo lo vio desaparecer y no pudo seguirlo mas por lo tanto decidió regresar al dojo Tendo a limpiar, Mientras limpia paso Ryoga perdido en el patio de los Tendo el pensaba que se encontraba en alguna parte de china en un bosque cerca de un lago.

-Ryoga que haces- decía un Akane algo preocupada

-Hola Akane, que haces cerca de Beijin- No se dio cuenta que Akane estaba allí mientras no lo saludara –Te volviste a perder verdad Ryoga-

-No deberías pelear con Ranma, el es muy fuerte la diferencia de fuerza es grande-

-No puedo dejarlo así, además Ranma se volvió tan fuerte-

-Si desde que esta entrenando casi hasta la muerte se ah vuelto muy fuerte-

-Y como entrena-

-No lo se-

En eso cae un objeto que rompe el piso del altillo de la casa atravesando y rompiendo el piso de madera golpeando el cielo y dejando una pequeña marca ambos corren cuando de pronto ve dentro de ese agujero unas manos y rastros de una camisa china que ya conocía bien era de su prometido, Akane se asusta al ver que el cuerpo de Ranma tenia atravesado un pedazo de madera cruzando el cuerpo ese pedazo de madera era del dojo que al caer Ranma con esa fuerza pudo atravesar el cuerpo de su prometido, Ryoga quedo asustado, y dijo simplemente –aguanta amigo- en eso Ranma abre sus ojos y logra pararse tomo el pedazo de madera que atravesaba desde la espalda hasta el estomago saliendo por la pate de frente de Ranma y comenzó a jalarlo para sacarlo, Ryoga callo al piso y Akane se tapo la boca y unos lagrimones salían de sus ojos comenzó a ver lo que su prometido estaba haciendo cuando logro sacarlo Ryoga pudo ver atreves de ese agujero pero lo que sorprendió a ambos era que la piel y los músculos comenzaron a rellenar rápidamente esa parte de su cuerpo, hasta que dejo de salir sangre cada uno de los moretones del cuerpo de Ranma comenzaron a desaparecer el brazo dislocado de Ranma volvió a la normalidad, Ranma comenzó a caminar tocando la cabeza de Ryoga y le dio una gran sonrisa a Akane, esta ultima solo pudo darle una sonrisa que rayaba en lo bizarro entre nervios y alegría y sorpresa mesclado con algo de horror.

-Akane estas bien, no estas lastimada que te paso , porque esa cara- Ranma mostraba preocupación por Akane.

-Ranma acabas de quitarte un pedazo de madera del estómago como si no fuera nada, yo debería preguntarte como estas- Akane aun no controlaba su cuerpo

-Ya te dije que eh estado entrenando la habilidad de curar mi cuerpo-

-Y por eso caes desde el cielo como su fueras un pájaro-

-Ese sujeto me lanzo con toda su fuerza por acá-

-Amigo Ranma que sujeto te lanzo- Ryoga mostraba algo de curiosidad y preocupación

-Ahh medio me descuidado y me mando a volar desde las montañas, es muy fuerte no logro derrotarlo- Ranma mostraba preocupación

-Debe ser muy fuerte, además tu no te quedas atrás, caer desde ese lugar hasta aquí debió ser un golpe muy fuerte y tú también- Inmediatamente pensó que montañas estaban a varios kilómetros de algo que se llame montañas

Akane entonces logro comprender algo el no estaba entrenando estaba peleando y esa era la razón de regresar todo lastimado.

-Entonces no has estado entrenando sino peleando verdad- Mostro enojo Akane puso sus manos como puños hacia abajo inclino su cuerpo un poco adelante y junto sus piernas la típica pose de Akane cuando se enoja con Ranma al límite.

-Sí, si eh estado peleando con el es demasiado fuerte no se cómo derrotarlo-

-Pero como es que te curas tan rápido- Ryoga pensaba quien pude hacer ese daño y ahora como dañar a un ser que se cura de cualquier daño recibido

-Fue el mismo tipo que me enseñó a curarme ese sujeto es más rápido mas resistente, mas habilidoso y ….- Ranma se callo no quería decir mas cosas algo dentro de si pensaba cosas que no quería decir inmediatamente al poco tiempo llego Soun y Genma

 **Nota**

Hay muchas preguntas, pero serán contestadas en los siguientes capitulos


	2. 2- El poder del enemigo

**El secreto de los Saotome**

2.- El poder del enemigo

Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo, quería tener de nuevo la paz mental dos pares de ojos lo observan detenidamente, unos era de Akane y el otro par era de Ryoga.

-Entonces Akane que tanto sabes- El chico maldito del cerdo ahogado estaba ansioso.

-Tanto como tu supongo- Decía algo preocupada la joven de los Tendo.

-Entonces no sabes nada-

-Ryoga puedo preguntarte algo-

-Qué cosa-

-La última vez que peleaste contra Ranma, me di cuenta que todos llegaron como si hubiera sido planificado, porque decidiste atacarlo apenas lo vistes-

-Un señor me dijo que tú y él se habían casado-

-Eso es mentira, no me case con ese bobo-

Por su parte Ranma escuchaba completamente, su oído estaba muy agudo podía escuchar incluso el caminar de Kasumi desde la cocina, podía escuchar como Nabiki comía galletas en su cuarto y el tío Soun y Genma movían las fichas, incluso pudo notar el cambio de voz de Akane o el fingimiento de enojo, todo sus instintos estaban agudizándose a un punto que el jamás pensó, incluso podía escuchar el corazón de Ryoga, y como su ritmo cardiaco cambiaba con cada palabra de Akane, esto le molestaba, pero prefirió hacer como si no notara nada, lo que también aumento son sus celos, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, ahora más que nunca tenía mucha fuerza podía matar a Ryoga sino tenia cuidado.

-Ryoga te interesa entrenar conmigo- Ranma lo veía de forma tranquila.

-Claro tonto esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte-

Ryoga se puso en guardia Ranma lo veía sin mayor preocupación este se lanzó dando una serie de puñetes Ranma simplemente se dedicaba a esquivarlo con su cuerpo no a detenerlo con sus manos como solía hacerlo, En eso Ryoga lanza una patada al rostro de Ranma este simplemente mueve toda su espalda hasta tocar el suelo con su cabeza y movió sus piernas para dar una vuelta completa quedando parado, Akane veía esos movimientos eran muy coordinados sin esfuerzo era como si estuviera haciendo una simple kata, Ryoga por su parte estaba comenzando a molestarse, por no decir hirviendo de coraje.

-Idiota te estas burlando de mi-

-Vamos Ryoga, no te enojes solo estamos entrenado- Decía un Ranma despreocupado

-Pues entrena todo lo que quieras yo voy a pelear con toda mis fuerzas- Un Ryoga furioso.

-Ryoga tranquilízate, no debes enojarte, solo están practicando – Decía una Akane algo preocupada

Ryoga comenzó a lanzar patadas, por todos landós intentado alcanzar a Ranma este lo esquiva en eso toma su paraguas y comienza lanzar cintas y el paraguas como armas, Ranma solo los esquiva, Akane comenzó a ver esto muy peligroso ya que Ryoga comenzaba a molestarse mucho mas porque veía que Ranma aun no lo tomaba enserio, en eso se ve una aura enorme que envuelve a Ryoga y lanza su más poderoso ataque –Rugido de león- al ver esta técnica Akane grita –Ranma ten cuidado- pero Ranma solo sonríe al ver esa técnica y Ranma con una mano la contiene y no ocurre daño alguno.

-Hasta que te tomas el entrenamiento serio mi amigo Ryoga – Ranma pone su postura de combate.

-Entonces es eso, me hubieras dicho que querías morir con gusto te daba ese gusto-

-Bueno para ayudarte y no digas que soy un chico malo, quiero decirte que bese a Akane en la boca- Esto genero mucha rabia en Ryoga utilizando todo el poder del rugido del león pero no había daño alguno en el cuerpo de Ranma todo el ataque fue detenido con una sola mano.

-Este es todo tu poder Ryoga, no lo creo- Ranma burlándose de Ryoga

-Pues vas a morir- Ryoga estaba tan furioso que perdió la poca cordura que aun mantenía

Ryoga invoco el poder del rugido del león varias veces pero no hubo daño alguno entonces Ranma golpeo a Ryoga en la nuca provocando un desmayo del chico cerdo.

-Ranma no tenías que provocar a Ryoga- Akane estaba entre preocupada y enojada

-Además como contrarrestaste esa enorme energía- La peli azul tenía una gran curiosidad

-Ese anciano me enseño, tengo que derrotarlo-

Ranma fue a la ducha dejando un Ryoga soñado.

Lo que no vio Akane es que la abuela observo el combate al detectar una enorme cantidad de energía decidió acercarse a ver el combate pero la pelea fue muy reveladora para la matriarca de la aldea de la supremacía de las amazonas.

-Quien diría, el joven prometido a crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo- la anciana sobre su bastón hablaba.

-Bisabuela-

-Dime pequeña niña, como Ranma se volvió tan fuerte-

-No lo se, hay un maestro que entrena a Ranma, no se mas-

-Ya entiendo, debe ser muy bueno, Ni happy puede crear estos resultados-

Akane le comento todo lo ocurrido, como llegaba Ranma, todo el daño recibido su manera de curarse, Cologne abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo había uno con esa características será el, sigue vivo, aún vive después de tantos años.

-No puede ser, aun vive, tiene que haber muerto hace décadas, pero si es el capaz que puede aun vivir, dime niña cuando Ranma saldrá a verse con ese sujeto-

-Mañana-, dijo la joven Tendo con preocupación en su voz- porque quien es-

-Solo son especulaciones mías, no le hagas caso el presentimiento de esta vieja mujer- decía con tristeza la matriarca de su aldea.

Al poco tiempo aparece el maestro Haposai

-Colon-

-Hapy-

-Porque esa cara de preocupación-

-El está aquí-

-¿Quien?-

-Tu antiguo maestro –

Haposai casi se desmaya, le quiso dar un paro cardiaco, y sintió hasta mareo al escuchar la noticia.

-No puede ser, el debería estar muerto, si no lo mato eso, mínimo debió morir por su edad-

-Parece que está vivo y entrena a su joven discípulo-

-Si lo entrena el, debe estar subiendo rápido de fuerza pero no, el debe estar muerto-

Akane, vio como esos dos mostraban algo de miedo por ese sujeto.

Al día siguiente.

Mousse estaba convertido en pato volaría por Nerima, con la orden de seguir a Ranma, Ryoga estaba en un punto con la orden de seguir a Ranma apenas lo vea, en otro punto esta Ukyo esperando seguir a Ranma, mientras en otro dos puntos estaba Cologne y Haposai, cerca de allí estaba Shampoo todos con una sola orden un solo objetivo saber dónde entrena Ranma Saotome.

Akane estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Ya vas a entrenar verdad, o a pelear-

-Bueno Akane no demoro, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tendré con la victoria-

-O morirás en el intento, no te detendré pero te seguiré-

-No quiero ponerte en peligro, Akane-

-Si tu estas en peligro parte de mi lo esta-

Ranma le da un pequeño beso en los labios para tranquilizarla

-No te detendré si quieres seguirme pero tendrás que ir a mi velocidad-

Ranma comienza a trotar atrás de el va Akane, para Akane era una velocidad bastante rápida, pero esta vez no iba a la velocidad pasada algo estaba mal, por su parte Ranma había notado a todos pero no estaba seguro si había contado a todos correctamente y seguía intentado descubrir pero no eran todos, sabía dónde estaba Ryoga, Ukyo, los antiguos maestros, y la misma Shampoo, Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma ya sabía que lo seguían, Colonge y Haposai ya no estaban haciendo esfuerzo para esconderse el los había notado, entonces Ranma aumento su velocidad, y desapareció de la vista de todos, Ukyo detuvo su marcha no podía visualizarlo por ningún lado, cuando escucho una voz en su espalda que noto rápidamente que era de Ranma y solo dijo –Te vi- y cuando se giro solo pudo ver una pequeña silueta esta vez le paso lo mismo a Ryoga y a Shampoo cuando los dos ancianos estaba uno dándole la espalda al otro notaron que alguien estaba ahora entre los dos y simplemente dijo –Son lentos- Haposai y Cologne lanzaron un ataque donde un instante anterior estaba Ranma y apenas lo vieron saltar por encima de ellos para desaparecer

-Ese muchacho alcanzo una velocidad sobre humana- Dijo Haposai

-Si ahora no hay duda esos movimientos son de el-

Al llegar al dojo todo el grupo comentaban la velocidad de Ranma.

-Futuro esposo perfecto para Shampoo- decía Shampoo contenta y Mousse llorando

-Ya quisieras- Akane molesta por el comentario

-Quisiera que me entrenara- Ryoga con esperanzas

-Maestro quien era su maestro- Decía el patriarca de los Tendo.

-Su nombre es Musaito Saotome-

-Musaito Saotome- todos repitieron el nombre menos Cologne

-El fue mi maestro el me enseño el estilo marcial de los Saotome el estilo del Dragón Celestial-

-Un estilo, ya muerto nadie lo practica- Decía Genma Saotome

-En realidad, solo mi maestro, de ese estilo nació el estilo indiscriminado de lucha el todo vale- decía Haposai.

-Es verdad ese es el estilo actual es mucho más pulido y fuerte-

Haposai golpeo a Genma en la cabeza.

-Idiota, la razón por la que se cree el nuevo estilo es porque el estilo del Dragón Celestial exige mucha mas dedicación a las artes marciales, es un etilo destructivo sin comparación, abecés me das vergüenza que seas mi discípulo, si ni siquiera conocen tu propia raíces, y tu Soun Tendo que puedes decir-

-Lo siento pero apenas si conozco, algo de esa época, pero lo único que se ,es que la casa Tendo, y Saotome una vez fueron una pero se separaron, y ambos practicaban el estilo Dragón Celestial-

-Claro, ambas casas se separaron y se especializaron en una parte del estilo, mi maestro fue el ultimo en aprender el estilo completo y buscaba un heredero pero tanto los Saotome, como los Tendo eran débiles y no aprendieron, y estos dos no cambiaron-

Ambos sin inclinaron para pedir perdón y dijeron en una sola voz –Perdónenos Maestro-

-Tu tampoco pudiste aprender, por eso te dejo- recriminaba la anciana matriarca

Haposai callo en desgracia, no supo que decir estaba abatido.

-Ósea una sola casa, pero no entiendo, porque que paso-

-Bueno, el estilo Saotome se aprendió directamente de los Tenjo, fue el inicio de las artes marciales, la dinástica Saotome tenía fama de guerreros indomables, pero sin un señor, muchos aprendieron algo del estilo original y se nombraron Samurái otros Ninjas, pero todas eran técnicas modificadas del estilo Dragón Celestial, pero los Saotome nunca se vendían a ningún Shogun o terratenientes siempre fueron mercenarios, y cada pelea se decidía bajo el honor de la familia hasta donde llegar y a quien matar o dejar vivir, por eso nunca fueron queridos los Saotome, durante la guerra de la restauración, y los conflictos en el castillo Edo, los Saotome sirvieron como destajadores, y fue cuando la casa Tendo y Saotome se separaron ya que el menor de los Saotome decidió Seguir a su señor al emperador, mientras el mayor decidió seguir el dinero, pero aprender el estilo de combate es exigente, casi imposible, ya que se dice que se debe alcanzar la velocidad divina, y una fuerza sobrehumana, y técnicas de combate para matar enemigos de un solo golpe, y luchar contra varios, tanto el mayor como el menor de los hermanos Saotomes se especializaron en una parte de la técnica, El menor cambio de apellido a Tendo y se especializo en defensa y el mayor conservo su apellido y se especializo en los ataques debido a que nos encontramos con el maestro aprendió muchas técnicas directas del ultimo de los maestros del Dragón celestial pudimos completar algunas cosas pero aun así falta muchas técnicas.- fueron las palabras de Soun Tendo.

-Entiendo, por eso el afán de unir las escuelas volverla una sola, pero aun así no surgiría la técnica original-

-Y yo no dejare que vuelva a surgir eso- Fueron la palabras de la abuela

-Bisabuela porque, no sería excelente, para la aldea-

-Yo viví el horror de esa técnica de combate, cuando yo era joven un extraño vino a mi aldea y se comió el premio, y yo gane la pelea , y me enoje, el tonto ese dijo que si el ganaba la pelea entonces no había problema porque era su premio, y pues me derroto con una sola patada, y pues siguiendo la reglas se casó conmigo, pero era muy problemático, nunca obedecía lo que yo le decía siempre era un ególatra, aunque llegue amarlo, siempre menospreciaba la fuerza de la mujeres, era un sujeto difícil de llevar peleábamos siempre aunque siempre estaba allí para defenderme, pero cada vez que podía me humillaba- Akane comenzó a recordar a cierto prometido suyo que tiene y pensaba que eso ya era de familia –Pero la aldea era orgullosa y siempre me retaban que controle a mi esposo que tiene que obedecerme en esta aldea no se permite que los hombres hagan lo que quieran tiene que obedecerme, pero yo lo amaba tal como era, y pues un día me sujetaron y lo atacaron varias mujeres de la aldea al comienzo era solo para asustarlo, quien pensaría que se enfrentaría a varias mujeres armadas y el solo con sus manos derroto a varias unas 20 pero las matriarcas se metieron en el combate y fueron derrotadas al poco tiempo mas de la mitad de la aldea estaba en caos una sola técnica usaba por mas que se la veía era imposible copiarla o detenerla, ese sujeto era un verdadero problema, pero aún mas cuando logre zafarme fui a la aldea donde lo vi, había hecho un caos entonces comprendí que el nunca encajaría en la aldea entonces uní a varias mujeres conmigo y fuimos a enfrentarlo, pero el me vio y solo me pregunto si lo amaba y lo negué al escuchar eso el simplemente se marchó, me partió el corazón y llore mucho pero era lo mejor, no me volví a casar y después de eso me entere que esperaba un hijo suyo- Cologne salía lágrimas.

-Algo esta mal aquí abuela, El debe ser aun más viejo, ya que el mínimo tenía 100 años cuando la conoció-

-Bueno en realidad el ya tenia 150, después de casarme me conto su edad, realmente se conservaba muy bien- Shampoo casi cae horrorizada pensando cómo debía verse con 150 años, aunque el resto de los presentes estaban igual.

Al llegar la tarde llega Ranma, o bueno llega lo que se podía llamar Ranma un hombre golpeado, casi destruido, todo abatido, con dedos deformados por un golpe demasiado contundente, Akane lo tomo y lo llevo a su cuarto y comenzó a curarlo todos estaban abajo menos Akane que con dedicación le limpiaba las heridas.

-Ya déjalo-

-Akane aprendí la segunda técnica definitiva-

-Que dices-

-Una técnica que no puede ser derrotada sino es por la definitiva-

-Y eso que tiene que ver-

-El rugido de león, El Dragón ascendente, o cualquier técnica, es inservible para esta técnica, y solo puede ser derrotada por la definitiva y el maestro no puede usarla-

-Ya me entere quien es tu maestro es Musaito Saotome, verdad–

-Si es el, pero no saben de donde proviene su poder, y como me lo enseña-

-Y eso es lo que tengo miedo Ranma, como te enseña técnicas de ese nivel, puedes morir, acaso deseas aprender las técnicas del dragón celestial, para resucitar el estilo antiguo de la familia-

-Más que eso deseo unir ambas enseñanzas para crear el estilo definitivo-

-Puedes hacerlo no tengo problema, solo mantente vivo, no pido mas-

Ranma sujeta la cintura de Akane y comienza a llorar, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño Akane pensó que era por el dolor que tenía, pero pronto callo en cuenta que no era el dolor, era su alma la que lloraba.

-Ranma que te pasa-

-Perdóname Akane, solo perdóname, por ser tan egoísta, por ser tan débil- comenzaba a llorar, sin pensar lo poco varonil que se veía su orgullo estaba roto, estaba llorando hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Gracias Akane, por estar aquí-

Akane no comprendió porque lloro, que fue lo que lo rompió hasta el punto de las lágrimas sea lo que sea, esto estaba tomando un camino muy oscuro.

Al día siguiente Ranma estaba en casa índico a su joven prometida que la próxima pelea seria en una semana.

Akane y Ranma estaban de paseo por el centro quería Akane comprar varias cosas cuando un bastón casi golpea a Ranma y este salta en eso llega Cologne y Shampoo.

-Ya basta de juegos inútiles Ranma, ya es mucho tiempo, hoy te casa con Shampoo y nos vamos a la aldea de la supremacía femenina, ya debes cumplir con tu obligación- decía Cologne muy molesta.

-Vamos Ranma, ya olvídate de la niña violenta y vámonos-

-Están locas yo no quiero nada contigo Shampoo y eso de la leyes de tu aldea me tiene sin cuidado alguno-

Al poco tiempo la abuela elevo su energía y comenzó un ataque contra Ranma mientras Shampoo comenzó la palea con Akane.

-Perdóname Akane, pero abuela decir que hoy ser último día de Ranma soltero y casarse conmigo-

-A ya como si Ranma fuera un objeto el decidirá cuándo casarse-

Ambas comienzan a pelear pero de vez en cuando se detenían para ver la pelea de Ranma y la abuela, era un combate digno de ver donde la Abuela elevo toda su energía y con ayuda de esta elevaba enormes rocas enviándolas contra Ranma este por su parte las golpeaba desintegrándose en el aire, mientras la abuela usaba varias técnicas milenarias, como ataques de torbellino y puntos de explosión, Ranma por su parte las esquivaba y atacaba hasta que llegaron debajo de una construcción de un edificio abandonado.

La abuela golpea una de las columnas y el edificio cae sobre Ranma.

-Tonto, no me dejaste otro camino, el día anterior debilite cada una de las columnas y deje todo el peso solo en una, así si veía que no podía contigo, Ranma te destruiría con esto pero en un combate se vale usar el terreno o amoldarlo a lo que uno necesite, Shampoo mata a Akane ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- por su parte Akane y Shampoo sintieron como se humedecían sus ojos.

-Abuela como te atreves matar a Ranma, yo lo amo-

-Ya encontraras a otro hombre digno de ser tu esposo, solo mátala y vámonos o quieres que lo haga yo-

-Yo defenderé a Akane, Ranma siempre la defendía, por su memoria no dejare que la toque- mientras su corazón se destrozaba y sus ojos se humedecían evitando que pueda visualizar correctamente

-Niña tonta estas como yo cuando tenía tu edad, el té daría el mismo problema que me dio a mí-

En eso se escucha una explosión atrás y una energía de forma de lobo se eleva y rodea el cuerpo de Ranma que estaba parado en la mitad de la explosión.

-Como se atreve amenazar a mi prometida abuela- Ranma se lanzó contra la abuela ella pudo ver que venía un ataque y apenas pudo poner una defensa pero la fuerza fue demasiada mandándola a volar varios metros contra una pared la cual fue destruida y la matriarca siguió su camino directo contra otra pared la cual fue destruida y ella caía.

-Shampoo, ve a ver a tu abuela no está muerta pero si herida, yo me voy con Akane- Era la voz de Ranma que se notaba cierta molestia, Shampoo salió corriendo a ver a su abuela.

-Akane, deja de llorar nos vamos a la casa- Akane detuvo sus lágrimas y solo atino a responder –si, Ranma-

Ambos fueron camino a su casa

En la casa, Akane estaba en cuarto sentada en la cama mientras un Ranma estaba leyendo su manga favorito, en el piso

-Ranma esa era la técnica que hablabas la otra vez-

-Si Akane-

-En que consiste, no logre visualizarla fue muy rápido-

-La técnica es compleja una de las primeras cosas que tienes que aprender es predecir los movimientos futuros, segundo comprender la base de las técnicas que está usando tu enemigo, y por último la velocidad divina solo cuando adquieres las tres cosas, esta técnica es posible aprender ya que no es una técnica de ataque o de defensa sino una técnica que mescla las dos cosas a la ves sirve para defender y para atacar, además en ese movimiento, esta mesclada toda las técnicas asesinas conocidas en el Japón.-

-Pero dices que hay una superior y como piensas aprenderla-

-No es de aprenderla es descubrirla, ese tonto de mi maestro me dijo que tengo que aprender como contrarrestar esa técnica, pero me es imposible pensar un método tengo una semana-

Akane comenzó abrasarlo por la espalda y besar el cuello de Ranma

-Tonto no te has dejado hacer mimo desde que comenzaste el tonto entrenamiento me tienes abandonada-

-No es eso Akane son tantas cosas que han pasado-

-Y por eso me abandonas-

-Ya prometo, cuidarte y mimarte-

-Enserio Ranma, bueno- Akane comienza a besar la boca de Ranma y Ranma introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Akane, y Ranma comienza acariciar la espalda de Akane, cuando estaba entre caricias y besos apasionados, Akane siente una garra tocar su piel y rompe el beso inmediatamente para ver que fue eso que sintió su piel, Ranma se asustó como si escondiera algo.

-Ranma que raro sentí como si una garra me hubiera tocado, y tú no tienes uñas grandes verdad déjame ver tu mano-

-Mira Akane no tengo nada- mostrando sus manos era las típicas manos de Ranma.

-Qué raro, que habrá sido-

Akane pone una cara de pregunta sin saber que paso, estaba más que segura que sintió una garra por su espalda.

-Bueno será mejor que valla a mi cuarto antes que nuestros padres deseen casarnos mañana mismo-

-Bye Ranma- Y ambos se dieron un beso apasionado y Ranma se fue.

Ya en su cuarto Ranma viendo el techo pensado Diablos tengo que tener más cuidado casi me descubre.


	3. 3- La muerte Ronda cada esquina

**El secreto de los Saotome**

3.- La muerte Ronda cada esquina

Era muy temprano se veía a la joven Akane Tendo pensando estaba deseosa saber donde entrena y esta vez estaba mas aun con la intriga, después de todo Ranma pudo contra la abuela con algo de facilidad acaso el poder de Ranma había alcanzado nieles de los grandes maestros, quien era el maestro de Ranma, viendo todo lo que pasaba no tuvo mas que usar algo que rara ves usaba Akane, su atributo de mujer.

Akane bajo de su cuarto y pude ver Ranma entrenando en el dojo, Ranma no se encontraba alejo de la presencia de su prometida, ella ingreso y vio a Ranma entrenando.

Ranma pudo sentir como los músculos de Akane se tensaban, el corazón de ella comenzaba a latir rápidamente, su presión arterial se disparaba sea lo que sea que esté pensando Akane le tenía nerviosa, y sumamente preocupada, y desea hacer algo muy arriesgado pensaba Ranma, podía darse cuenta todo esto sus sentidos estaban muy desarrollados casi podía jurar que podía escuchar como las hormigas conversaban.

-Ranma necesitamos conversar- Ranma veía donde su prometida y se dirigía en dirección a la voz que la llamaba.

Ranma y Akane se sentaron juntos, el la veía era muy hermosa, casi se perdía en su mente.

-Que ocurre Akane que tienes-

-Pues simple Ranma, necesito ir en la próxima pelea contigo, necesito saber que todo saldrá bien y si sale mal traerte yo misma-

-No vas y esta decidido, Akane no iras-

-Muy bien Ranma si esa es tu decisión, la respetare, el compromiso queda roto, y ahora soy libre de salir con quien yo quiera-

-Eso nada Akane como que rompes el compromiso así no más-

-No puedo hacer nada no confías en mí, llévame a la pelea y no se romperá el compromiso-

Ranma comienza a pensar Akane, es muy capaz de romper el compromiso ante sus padres, pero el aún se sentía tan inseguro, sentía que cualquier podía llevársela, y sabía que era muy hermosa todos querían tenerla para ellos –Sabes que no puedes romperlo, el compromiso de que pusieron nuestros padres es algo tonto, inútil después de hacer lo que nosotros dos hicismos, pero esta bien, pero para hacerlo tenemos que ir hoy mismo a la montaña, nadie tiene que saberlo Akane, Mañana será el combate pero tienes que ver algo tu primero- Akane asistió con su cabeza, salió triunfante había ganado, aunque no pensaba seriamente en cumplir la ultima parte de la amenaza alfrente de sus padres porque enseguida caería Ukyo o Shampoo pensando tener derecho alguno sobre Ranma, cuando ellos tenían algo que los unia ahora y por mucho mas fuerte que un simple compromiso de matrimonio.

Akane salio a trotar y Ranma en cuestión de segundos estaba a su lado los dos comenzaron a trotar hacia afuera de Nerima, tomaron un bus que los llevo a la periferia, y de allí subieron un pequeño cerro con un templo en lo alto, Ranma la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un lugar desolado no había un alma, Ranma podía escuchar perfectamente donde estaban todos en la montaña y ahora estaban solos.

-Ranma porque vinimos a un lugar donde prácticamente no existe una sola persona-

-Lo que te voy decir, no lo sabe ni mis padres, ni nadie solo tres personas lo saben un doctor en Tokio, El dr Tofu y yo-

Akane se asusto, porque hay algo secreto de Ranma que solo un grupo de Médicos conozcan -¿Qué es Ranma?-

-Te acuerdas de mi dolor de cabeza, después de venir de Jusenkio-

-Aja, me digistes que era migraña y que el doctor te dio medicamento para tratarlo y bueno después de un tiempo desaparecio la migraña que tiene que ver con esto-

-Todo-

-Explícame te escucho-

-Cuando fui a ver al doctor, me envio a un espeialista en la ciudad de Tokio, como recuerdas nuestros padres firmaron un papel donde quedamos emancipados, para casarnos según ellos cuando nosotros queramos sin su consentimiento-

-Claro, que si, por eso estamos casados-

-Lo se, por eso intentamos que no intenten casarnos de nuevo porque lo sabrían y tendríamos a todos como locos sobre nosotros dos-

-Pero hay algo que te escondí, algo que quería decirte pero no sabía como hacerlo, incluso pensé romper todo el compromiso y todo pero me di cuenta que tenía miedo de perderte, más que nada ese era mi miedo-

-Ranma me estas asustando-

-En Tokio, con resonancia electromactenica, me encontraron que tengo un tumor maligno en mi cerebro creciendo rápidamente, inoperable, bueno en realidad si acepto la operación seria bajo mi propio riesgo de muerte, y mas que una operación exitosa es solo para probar, si la practica resulta como dice la teoría y pues si vivo o muero seria un avance para determinar si había alguna posibilidad de algún día hacerlo con éxito – Akane abrió los ojos, perdería tan rápido a su Ranma.

Akane corrió abraso a Ranma, mientras golpeaba el pecho de Ranma –Tonto, Tonto, eres un gran baka, porque no me lo digistes, dejaríamos esta farsa de simples prometidos para ser esposos reales y que vivas y duermas en mi cuarto, eres un tonto-

-Espera no llores, tranquilízate es solo la primera parte de la historia-

-Hay mas-

-Mucho mas, Akane mucho mas –

-Pues continua- mientras intentaba controlarse mientras sollozaba.

-Varios días divagaba mi mente, cuando de pronto el me encontró o yo lo encontré no sabia si era el destino o una maldición, o suerte, o una desgracia, pero ahí estábamos, Me conto sobre la familia Saotome, sus secretos como aprendieron las artes marciales.-

Hace varios siglos durante la fundación de los pueblos de Japón

Un joven Tengu caminaba por el bosque cuando escucho un niño llorar, se hacerco vio que no había un solo humano a kilomestros pero ese niño lloraba con mucha fuerza, junto a ese niño andaba una antigua diosa de la montaña una loba de tres metros de alto, mientras caminaba los dos juntos vieron a esa hermosa criatura, tenia rasgos de un mestizo un japonés y europeo.

-Que hace aquí un niño Humano.- Dijo un Tengu bastante intrigado y mal genio

-Fue abandonado por tener sangre de extranjero, a ti te llaman demonio, y a mi una criatura maligna, y son ellos los que abandonan a sus cachorros cuando no los quieren.- Dijo una loba mostrando sus grandes dientes

Tengu lo tomo en sus manos, y vio interesado esta criatura, era débil no podía pararse, solo lloraba y gritaba, movia sus manos era obio no sabia hacer nada, y olia mal.

-Que vas hacer comértelo.- Pregunto el Tengu intrigado

-No seas de un corazón tan oscuro, a quien quieres engañar, no podrias ni abandonarlo en el bosque eres de un corazón débil dámelo yo lo alimentare con el resto de mis cachorros, pero tu tendras que ayudarme.-

\- Que odiosa criatura resultas ser.-

La loba alimentaba al joven humano, mientras el Tengu veía como la loba lo cuidaba, y lo criaba junto a sus dos cachorros, el Tengu se encarga de bañarlo en el rio, para el le era mas fácil hacerlo que a la loba aunque no le gustaba esa idea, el niño crecía fuerte con la leche de la diosa, era muy fuerte.

Pasaron algunos años el niño ya tenía uno cinco años y era muy inquieto.

Me arias un favor mi buen amigo.-

-¿Cual favor?.- El Tengu miraba inquisidoramente a la loba

-Enseñale a pelear, el no tiene colmillos como mis otros hijos, y el tiene que aprender a defenderse de este mundo.- Despues de todo los Tengu son grandes maestros del combate

El Tengu entrena al joven humano con mucha de sus técnicas, le enseño que para ganar debe valerse de toda las mañanas posibles aprender de sus amigos y de sus amigos, robar técnicas de otros tanto humanos como demonios, todo es posible aprender si se lo propone le enseño que la fuerza no viene de los músculos sino del espíritu, el deseo pelear, le enseño ser orgulloso en no perder, aunque gane con trampas, le enseño como obtener el alma el espirtu de lo que le rodea para hacerlo su propia fuerza, el Tengu era cruel, con su entrenamiento no tenia compasión del joven humano, le enseño que no debe fiarse de nadie ni de nada, y al momento de pelear no tener compasión con nadie, que debía pelear con una cabeza tan fría como el manto de la nieve, pero con el corazón de fuego que queme sus entrañas, lo obligaba a quedarse sentado bajo el hielo, parado en la mitad de un lago congelado, romper con sus manos rocas, hasta que en ese rio no quede nada, lo espuso a todo tipo de veneno tanto de insectos como animales y demonios, para que su cuerpo cree antídoto a todo tipo de venenos y lo haga inmune a eso, lo obligo a no comer nada durante semanas para que aprenda alimentarse de su propio espíritu, fue un entrenamiento tan duro que fortaleció todo su cuerpo y su espíritu.

17 años después

Un grupo de ladrones a caballo estaba atacando la aldea vecina mientras una joven lanzaba sus flechas contra ese grupo los jóvenes estaban atrincherados, con espadas y lanzas, habían algunos heridos la diferencia era mucha en total apenas había unos 20 en la aldea mientras los ladrones llegaban a más de 100.

-Entreguen a la mujeres solo queremos que nos atiendan nada mas y dejaremos vivir a todos- Decía un ladrón que parecía ser el líder.

-Jamás, maldito, ustedes las quieren violar- Un aldeano gritando al ladrón

-Malditos morirán todos- el ladrón mas enojado

La joven sacerdotisa no pensó que entrenar tanto para pelear contra demonios, ahora tenga que defenderse de su propia especie, sus hechizos y sus habilidades estaban más pulidas contra demonios contra humanos solo su habilidad de arquería, si fueran ladrones simples no tendría tanto problema pero eran soldados bien entrenados, maldición se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil en momentos como esto.

Se ve un joven caminando despreocupadamente junto a los ladrones, pasaba como si no los viera.

-Hey tu quien te crees que eres-

Todos los ladrones le apuntaban sus armas,

-No quiero problemas con ustedes bajen sus armas si no quieren morir-

Un ladron se avalanzo contra el estraño ser el le quito su espada en un solo movimiento y con la espada que le quito le rebano el cuello los otros ladrones se abalanzaron contra el y el simplemente comenzó a usar su esapda como si cortara pequeñas aves indefensas ya que su espada cortaba el hueso y la carne de esta gente descuartizando cada parte de su ser dejando hombres partidos por la mitad comenzando el corte desde la cabeza hasta terminar en la mitad de la piernas, o un corte que comenzaba por el hombro saliendo por la cadera contraria era un espetaculo horrendo el resto de los ladrones viendo la matanza hecha sobre sus amigos corrieron contra el y un pequeño grupo corrió intentado huir, el grupo que huia de la escena vio al joven que los esperaba mas adelante había ganado corriendo alos caballos y el se avanlanzo contra los jinetes su espada atravesó a los hombres que estaban ensima de los caballos pero los caballos fueron partidos por la fuerza de la embestida, la joven pudo divisar con su vista toda la escena de como el pudo salvar al pueblo. Al ver como todos murieron la joven sacerdotisa va a saludar a su salvador, el veía a todos lados como si buscara algo.

-Hola Señor gracias-

-Y de que agradeses-

Ella pudo visualizar era un hombre bastante estraño tenia rasgos de ser extranjero, su ropa era de cuero completo desde el pecho hasta sus piernas, era completamente negro.

-Salvaste a mi pueblo del ataque de los ladrones-

-No lo salve, solo mate a sus agresores, y no tenia intensión alguna en ayudarlos a ustedes o en matarlos-

-Que buscas-

-Por lo general, los ladrones llevan algo de dinero, y necesito dinero para comprar cosas en la aldea-

-No creo que te neguemos algo, ven te invito a la aldea que deseas comprar, puedo comprártelo con gusto-

-Gracias-

El Jefe de la aldea a ver a su salvador y ver que ninguno de la aldea estaba muerto, procedio a recibir a su salvador y que lo que necesite proveerle pronto al viajero.

-Y que deseas comprar-

-Cosas-

-Que cosas-

-Ya vere-

-Bueno espero que veas pronto-

-Tu fastidias lo sabes-

-Eres un baka, estoy asiendo amable contigo, y solo me tratas mal-

-odiosa niña-

El joven comenzó a pedir juguetes, para niños como pelota, y cosas de vivos colores, cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante, no era comida, no buscaba comida. Al terminar se fue para el bosque la joven le insistió que se quedara, pero el le dijo que tenia que irse su madre la espera junto a sus hermanos.

La joven pensó que un chico tan fuerte debía ser un soldado muy bien entrenado, algún noble, y cuando ya no etaba en su vista se dio cuenta lo descuidada que habai sido nunca le pregunto su nombre ni le dijo como se llamaba.

La joven ya había pasado un mes seguía entrenando había mejorado en su habilidad con el arco, en eso fue a la periferia del bosque, el lugar era algo peligroso, muchos espiritus del bosque andan por allí, ella pensó que podía sentirse segura despues de todo era una gran sacerdotisa y el problema con humanos o espiritus es que si soy muy poderosos tendría serios problemas o si era un gran numero.

Mientras la joven andaba logro ver un pequeño espiritu un Yokai de la sintura para abajo era una araña pero la parte superior era de una mujer era pequeño muy devil, para la sacerdotisa era un mal menor incapas de hacerle daño alguno pero la sacerdotisa sabe que para ella no era problema pero esos Yokai podrían matar a un niño de la aldea, y por lo tanto debía ser esterminado, era para lo que había sido entrenada, Apunto su arco vio a la criatura jugando con un insecto, como cantaba y reia esa mujer araña no había visto a la sacerdotisa, cuando estaba en su mira, y la pobre criatura vio a la sacerdotisa fue un insante la criatura sintió miedo, terror, hiva a ser esterminada, y no podría hacer nada moriría allí sola, sin poder hacer algo sin despedirse de las criaturas que amaba y cuidaba, fue cuando la flecha fue lanzada se dirijia a toda velocidad esa joven criatura vio como disminua la distancia la punta de la flecha a su corazón justo cuando estaba para tocarla una mano detuvo la flecha, era el mismo individuo de la otra vez.

-Ahora tu amenazas a una criatura indefenza-

-Es un Yokai, debo cuidar a los mios-

-Es indefenza ella solo come insectos, no te ara daño alguno ni a ti ni a los tuyos-

-Como lo sabes-

-La conozco, le gusta jugar con los niños, es una criatura muy dulce-

-En eso la araña sube por el cuerpo del joven y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-Ahora vete, no quiero que esta mujer te lastime amiga- y sujeta a la araña y la baja dejando que se valla al biosque

-Parece que conoces bien a esa criatura-

-Solo cuido a los mas deviles y debes irte-

-Como te llamas-

-Me dicen Naoto y a ti-

-Mi nombre es Kikyo Saotome-

-Adios y recuerda no todas las criaturas son malas ni todo los humanos son buenos-

En eso desaparece en el bosque

-Que sujeto mas raro- La joven no podía discutirle eso había conocido muchos seres humanos crueles, la mayor cantidad de muertes humanas no era por los Yokai era por las estúpidas guerras humanas.

Una semana despues

La joven había partido a una aldea a 10 dias de viaje donde una 100 pies gigante, este Yokai staba sumamente causndo destosos en la aldea y la joven saserdotiza lansaba varias flechas las cuales no habían dañado mucho a la criatura cuando ella de pronto cae al piso y varios aldeanos salieron volando muy lejos por la fuerza de la criatura.

En eso se lanza contra la sacerdotisa con la indension de destrozarla, pero justo cuando iva a golpear a la joven nunca llego el ataque ella pudo abrir sus ojos y vio Naoto detener a la criatura con una sola mano, naoto Alsa su mano y golpea al cien pies destruyéndolo por completo.

Kykyo hace un ritual y pone unos pergaminos y lanza al cien pies a un pozo para que jamas salga de allí y procede a ir a su aldea.

-Debo darte nuevamente las gracias por ayudarme-

-No fue nada, solo vi que tenias serios problemas con ese bicho-

-Entonces me espaiabas-

-Solo te seguía quería saber que hacias alejándote tanto de tu aldea-

-Puedo saber porque me seguias-

-Alguien tan devil como tu no deberías moverte sola-

-Soy fuerte me dedico a destruir mostruos-

-Si tu lo dices-

-Vamos por el bosque, ir por ese lado demora mucho-

-Es menos peligroso-

-Vamos por el bosque es mas rapido y no te tropiesas con ladrones-

-Habitan muchos Yokai es muy pelogroso-

-Vamos yo vivo en la mitad del bosque y conozco a toca las criaturas-

-Bueno vamos-

Los humanos no se internaban en el bosque era demcadio pelogroso, había muchas criaturas terribles, que amenazaban a los humanos, los humanos que se internaban en el bosue era con enormes cantidad de soldados, y algunas veces no salia uno solo los humanos pertenecían a la llanura, a los caminos a la ciudades no a los bosques o apenas a sus periferias.

Mientras se internaba apareció la `mujer araña de antes la cual se subio al hombre del hoven la sacerdotia le hiso una señal amistosa con la mano la cual la araña mujer cruso sus manos y vio para otro lado con disgusto

-Parece que no le agrado a tu novia-

-No es mi novia es mi amiga-

-Como sea no le agrado-

Mientras caminaba vio varios espiritus del bosue caminando a su lado, jugndo a su lado, mientras varias hadas volaban por su cabeza, vio muchos espiritus, y dragones caminando por su lado, ella tenia miedo tomar su arco y cada ves que se animaba Nahoto le indicaba que no lo haga, la joven estaba aterrada, cuando llego la noche se pusieron a descanzar y el prendio una pequeña hoguerra para calentarse la noche.

-No te da miedo-

-Para nada es normal para mi por este camino solo será 4 dias de viaje no te preocupes-

Mientras ella viendo a todo lados una enorme cabeza de lobo apareció detrás de su cabeza, la joven sintió un aliendo a su espalda cuando se dio la vuelta solo vio una enorme boca llena de dientes y pudo alejarse aterrada sin caminar solo gateando era un enorme lobo, gigantesco lobo que fue caminando hacia el joven el cual abrasa al lobo y al poco tiempo aparece otro lobo junto a el el lo abrasa.

-Te presento a mis hermanos, han venido porque se preocuparon por mi-

-Ahhh, son tus hermanos-

-Veo que has traído la cena hermano- dijo la primera en aparecer era una hermosa loba blanca, con un punto negro, era hembra.

-No es la cena, es una amiga-

-Mama nos mandó a verte, estabas lejos de la manada- Dijo el otro lobo era un macho era un color negro completo

-Perdonen solo quería saber que mi amiga este bien-

 **Nota**

Hasta aquí llega el tercer capitulo.


	4. 4- Cruzando el bosque encantado

**El secreto de los Saotome**

4.- Cruzando el bosque encantado

La sacerdotisa caminaba junto a su amigo en medio del bosque estaba algo oscuro, por lo tanto no podía ver, los lobos iban junto a ellos.

-No te asustes no te comerán ni morderán-

-Estas seguro, a ella no le agrado mucho que se diga-

-No te preocupes solo te comeré si me da hambre humana- la loba hablaba.

-Dime que comió hace poco por favor o que está bromeando- decía con ojos llorosos

-En realidad, debe andar con hambre hace poco comenzó hacer dieta, y nunca bromea mejor no te le acerques-

-Eso are- mientras lloraba.

Pasando unos minutos ella rompe el silencio

-A quien te pareces a tu papa o a tu mama- Preguntaba la joven

-No lo se, mi madre me recogió del bosque fui abandonado, soy mitad extranjero y mitad de la isla-

-Entiendo-

Mientras caminaba pudo ver que la noche el bosque era hermoso con muchos colores y espíritus que brillan por todo lados, vio una extraña serpiente que volaba por encima de su cabeza quedo maravillada de una criatura de esa características.

-Se llaman serpientes cazadoras de almas-

-No conocía su nombre-

Mientras caminaba aparece una enorme loba, era mucho mas grande, los otros lobos que eran algo grandes que estan en cuatro patas y ya eran altos que ella, este lobo le duplicaba su altura.

-Entonces tu eres la amiga de mi hijo-

-Si, un gusto, señora- haciendo una reverencia mientras no salía de su asombro.

-Muy bien, todos acomódense es hora de dormir- los lobos se acostaron y Naoto prendió una fogata y se acostó cerca de la gran loba, y jalo junto a si a Kikyo la cual al poco tiempo se vio rodeada de lobos pensó que dormiría con algo de frio pero esa unión de cuerpos provoco que duerma con algo de calor.

En la mañana seguía caminando por el camino del bosque, mientras caminaba la loba indico con un movimiento de cabeza a sus acompañantes los cuales se separaron para poder proteger mejor el terreno.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta que mi hijo es humano-

-Si, y veo que usted tiene un gran corazón, el me conto ayer que usted lo recogió-

-Eso es verdad, es mi hijo porque lo crio, los humanos abandonan a sus hijos no entiendo como una especie lo puede hacer, algunas hasta matan a sus hijos como si fuera un error, son una especie despreciable-

-No todos somos así-

-Es verdad los humanos, son difíciles de comprender, aman tanto como pueden odiar, protegen como pueden destruir, su naturaleza es volatín como el viento.-

-Es verdad-

-Parece que mi hijo, te ah escogido, si no lo quieres no le des alas, pero si lo quieres no lo lastimes o juro que te comeré viva-

-No se si lo quiero señora, recién lo conozco-

-Humanos, no los entiendo-

-Su hijo es muy fuerte-

-Lo aprendió de su maestro, por cierto si necesitas andar por el bosque solo ponte cerca de sus límites, y espera a algún hijo mío o a mí te guiara, las criaturas del bosque no les agrada los humanos, y me incluyo pero mi hijo tiene buen criterio y siempre sabe en quien confiar-

-gracias-

El viaje fue muy corto y lleno de bellezas para admirar, no fue nada cansado para la joven y pudo comer muchas cosas ricas, fue un verdadero dolor para ella abandonar el bosque, pero estaba contenta en poder regresar.

Al día siguiente la joven le avisaron de una criatura que estaba en el rio, aterrando a las personas, y fue ella a proteger como sacerdotisa del pueblo.

-Porque asustas a las personas- decía firme la sacerdotisa

-Jajajajajaja, eres una humana, yo soy un ogro, y mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas-

-Ve al bosque criatura o tendré que exterminarte-

-Humanos, nunca dejan de ser molestos, salúdame a Naoto cuando lo veas-

-Claro Ogro san-

Mientras la criatura caminaba al bosque ella pensó que no todos son así hay buenos, molestos como el que acaba de pedir que valla ala bosque y otros muy peligrosos, pero lo bueno es que hoy no tuvo que pelear.

Nahoto y Kikyo unieron fuerzas y exterminaron varias criaturas que amenazaban a la aldea.

Pasaron varias semanas cuando, la joven caminaba por el borde del bosque y escucho un fuerte estruendo, corrió y pudo ver a Naoto herido.

Nahoto se abalanzó contra un Tengu este ser parecía humano pero sus brazos eran como alas no tenia una boca sino un poco de pájaro este le golpeo a Naoto por el estómago y lo envió volando cuando de pronto Kikyo lanzo una flecha el simplemente la detuvo con una mano la vio y siguió golpeando a Naoto cuando se detuvo la paliza hacia el joven Kikyo corrió para protegerlo parándose de frente del joven golpeado con el arco tensado y una flecha apuntando.

-Humana no creo que quieras lanzar esa flecha-

-Kikyo detente- fueron las palabras del joven herido.

-El te esta atacando casi te mata-

-es mi Maestro-

La joven se detuvo no podía creer que ese fuera el maestro de el –¿Es tu maestro?- pregunto indagando no podía creer que una criatura así entrenara a Naoto.

-Ese entupido pupilo mío aun no aprende muchas cosas-

-Me falta aun mucho por aprender- Decía apenado Naoto

-Bueno dime las bases de nuestro arte marcial Naoto quiero escucharlo de tu boca-

-Claro Maestro, Ganar a cualquier costo, Vale todo para ganar, mentir, engañar, traicionar al enemigo, aprender todo sobre cualquier estilo de combate, aun del enemigo, aprender el estilo de combate del enemigo–

-Cual es el punto que debes destruir primero del enemigo-

-Si tiene brazos fuertes romperle los brazos, si tiene piernas muy fuerte romperles las piernas-

-Que pasa si tu enemigo es mas fuerte que tu-

-Huir del enemigo, mientras se corre se piensa como derrotarlo, con velocidad o inteligencia-

-Me parece bien muchacho, me parece bien-

La joven sacerdotisa escuchaba como hablaban de varios puntos de análisis de estrategias, como tiene que pensar, como tiene que observar, y jamás rendirse en un combate.

Durante ese momento escucho de que jamás se abandona a un amigo, que si hay que perder el orgullo por un amigo se lo pierde porque perder un amigo o traicionarlo es lo peor que puede ocurrir asi pasaron varios días hasta que.

-Kikyo te pediré que mañana no vallas al bosque por ninguna razón-

-Puedo saber la razón, acaso hice algo que te desagrade, o cometí algún error, si es eso perdóname-

-No nada que ver, mañana viene mi tío del sur y es un perro muy peligroso, es de muy mal genio, y no soporta a los humanos, si él te ve no dudaría en atacarte aun con mi madre, él es de cuidado-

-Entonces no vallas tú tampoco, eres humano, corres peligro-

-No te preocupes tengo a mi madre y a mis hermanos, pero tu corres mucho peligro-

Estaba preocupada en la mañana un aldeano la llama la pobre salió de su casa, para ver a los aldeanos armándose de espadas y lanzas.

-Que Ocurre porque todos están tan asustados y alarmados-

-Las criaturas del bosque están reunidas en un punto son muchos parece que va a un ataque-

Salió corriendo en dirección al lugar donde estaban todo mientras caminaba pudo ver a Orcos, Ogros, Hombres Gato, duendes, elfos y montón de criaturas, como un Golen de piedra.

-Que pasa, porque todos ustedes están fuera del bosque-

Muchos aldeanos se quedaron muy atrás viendo como la sacerdotisa hablaba con esas criaturas, cuando de pronto la mujer araña amiga de ambos se subió al hombro para abrazar a su amiga tenia miedo la pobre criatura, entonces un mapache mágico decidió responderle.

-El Dios de los perros del sur conocido por todos como Inu no Taisho ah venido, es un Perro que le gusta conquistar territorios, y acaba de entrar al bosque a conversar con su hermana, la gran diosa loba nos pidió que estemos lejos ahora, porque es un perro muy cruel con otras criaturas-

Mientras en otro punto Nahoto conversaba con su maestro camino a la reunión.

En otro punto un Perro gigantesco caminaba junto a cinco lobos tan grandes como los hermanos de Naoto, y junto a ellos andaba como 100 lobos pequeños pero mostraban miradas sedientas de sangre.

 **Nota**

Hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo.


	5. 5- No te perderé

**El Secreto de los Saotome**

5.- No te perderé

La joven decidió acercarse a la fogata improvisada, cuando de pronto un rugido ensordecedor salió del bosque todas las criaturas se asustaron enormemente, era tan grande el sonido que pudo escucharse a kilómetros, las personas cercanas tuvieron que tapar los oídos porque lastimaba, todas las criaturas pequeñas y débiles huyeron del lugar la joven pensó que la conversa salió algo mal, muy mal.

Entonces los orcos, ogros, elfos tomaron sus armas y decidieron ir al bosque a pelear, porque lo mas seguro es que fue un grito de guerra, la sacerdotisa se puso en el hombro de un enorme Zorro humanoide de unos tres metros de alto el tipo era enorme y buen amigo de Kikyo y Nahoto, mientras se introducían en el bosque el enorme Zorro le indico a Kikyo que olía a sangre, una sangre no de casería sino de combate los elfos usaban arcos mientras las otras criaturas usaban espadas mientras se acercaron a la reunión.

Pudo ver como los hermanos de Naoto peleaban para intentar salvar sus vidas, de una jauría de lobos gigantes, las criaturas se metieron a pelear, Kikyo se acercó donde Nahoto estaba muy herido apenas si podía pararse ella lo tomo y lo acercó a un conjunto de piedras, buscaba al maestro de Nahoto pero no lo encontraba cuando pudo visualizarlo el pobre estaba con poca heridas pero tenía una horrenda mordida en el cuello tomo su pulso pero no encontró signos vitales.

-esta muerto, yo lo mate- fueron las palabras de Nahoto.  
-¿Por qué, era tu maestro?-  
-Simple el iba a morir, y el quería que yo obtenga su poder tenia que tomarme toda su sangre-

En poco tiempo comenzó a regenerarse como el Tenju algún día lo hacia sus heridas comenzaron a desaparecer y sintió una enorme fuerza, y mas aun sus sentidos se agudizaban en eso se paro pudo ver a su madre peleando contra su hermano y se abalanzó contra el gran perro pero este apenas se acercó emitió un rugido tan fuerte que Nahoto se detuvo en seco y sintió todos sus sentidos perderse y el gran perro se lanzo contra Nahoto golpeándolo con su cabeza el cuerpo de este llevándolo contra una gran roca destrozando la roca y lanzando a Nahoto a varios metros en eso apenas se paro Nahoto fue aplastado con su una pata.

-Es verdad te has vuelto fuerte y resistente como un Tenju, pero que es una criatura como esas contra un dios, dime- En eso usando su pata acumulo una gran cantidad de energía golpeando nuevamente a Nahoto, y comenzó a divertirse repitiendo ese ataque Nahoto sentía que moriría, Kikyo lanzo varias flechas pero estas se desintegraban mucho antes de llegar, la madre de Nahoto se lanzó contra su hermano golpeándolo y lanzándolo muy lejos.

-Hijo mío, me apena decir esto pero voy a morir, ya no avanzo mas, tal como ocurrió antes una era se acaba, la era de los dioses del bosques acaba, y las criaturas sobrenaturales se está acabando, la era del hombre comienza, una nueva especie dominara el mundo así lo deciden los espíritus, vive tu, y tus hijo serán mis hijos yo viviré en ti, hijo mío, tal como te dije la moneda del alama es la sangre, si tu das tu sangre das parte de tu alma, toma la mía, y usa mi alma para que así yo viva en ti y en tus hijos- Nahoto ya sabía todo eso su madre le había dicho que llegando el momento tendría que hacerlo, su maestro también ellos querían vivir su raza quería sobrevivir y solo este método había encontrado Nahoto tomo la sangre de su madre, cuando un grito salió desde el gran perro.

-Herejía, Sacrilegio, como osas tomar la sangre de mi hermana una diosa por una criatura sucia podrida como la tuya, eres un maldito bastardo, un infame- mientras gritaba los ojos de Nahoto cambiaron a una de una criatura nocturna, aparecieron orejas de lobo, y salió garras en la manos de Nahoto creciéndole colmillos, y un pelaje era un enorme lobo azulado con pecho blanco y lomo blanco le creció una cola con punta blanca sus piernas cambiaron a las patas de un lobo, el gran perro no podría creer tenia ante sus ojos un licántropo una criatura maldita, por tomar la sangre de una diosa, este saco sus colmillos para romperle en pedazos ya que según su conocimiento de las criaturas solo si le rompe el corazón o lo decapita morirá, cuando abrió sus fosas con sus grandes colmillos ya no diviso al licántropo pero este estaba arriba de el y de un movimiento le corto la cabeza decapitando al ultimo dios que habitaba en ese momento en el bosque, al ver a su líder muerto la manada huyo, de allí.

Ranma terminaba de contar ese relato.

-Nahoto se casa con Kikyo así continuo la línea de los licántropos u hombres lobo, pero aunque nazcan de esa unión seres fuertes no se transforman en hombres lobos, amenos que tomen la sangre de un hombre lobo que el mismo se la conceda el conocimiento es transmitido así mismo, pero siempre se busca alguien que sea digno que no abuse de su poder y sea honorable- Akane vio como Ranma se transformo en un licántropo era plomo con manchas blancas , Akane no tenía miedo le toco, -Y que tiene que ver esto con tu enfermedad-  
-Cuando la loba paso su condición a Nahoto, le paso muchas mas cosas como la curación de enfermedades, ya no estoy enfermo, estoy libre de cualquier enfermedad, la loba hiso todo eso porque era un ritual, para pasarle lo mejor de esas dos especies a el- respiro profundo para continuar hablando -Akane la razón por la que acepte no era por poder, o por miedo a morir, sino por algo peor, un egoísmo total, tenia miedo de dejarte sola, tenía miedo de que otro hombre te posea, tenia miedo de que me olvides- Ranma botaba una lagrima de sus ojos, -Y ahora tengo miedo de que me odies por hacer esto-  
-Eres un tonto, idiota, pedazo de imbécil- Ranma sintió que todo esos insultos se lo merecía había echo esto y si lo era, pensaba el joven –En primera jamás te olvidaría y si llegabas a morir Ranma yo te hubiera seguido, me hubiera quitado la vida sin pensar para ser enterrada contigo, y si la ciencia decía que estabas muerto mírate Ranma tu jamás te rindes encontraste la solución a tu enfermedad, para seguirme cuidando, Ranma ten más fe en ti y en mi yo te amo, aunque ahora huelas a perro mojado, pero me acostumbrare, y por favor no muerdas mis zapatos entendiste o enserio ahí si me enojare- Ranma sonreía se había olvidado el gran corazón que tiene Akane.  
En eso Aparece un hombre mas parecido a Soun en su rostro solo que el cabello era todo blanco y tenia mucho bigote y barba blancas en su aspecto físico era parecido a Genma.  
-Muy bien discípulo es hora de pelear- este se transformo en un licántropo era mas grande que Ranma duplicaba su altura las garras de Ranma apenas parecían las de un perro las de este sujeto era como cuchillas, era dos veces mas ancho sus brazos eran gigantescos su cuello era del grueso de dos piernas de Akane.  
Akane quedo sorprendida por el aspecto de este señor, era gigantesco si parecía un verdadero hombre lobo como el de las películas Ranma parecía un dulce cachorro alado de esta criatura.

-Niña esta pelea será Rápida, si mi joven pupilo aprendió como hacer la técnica entonces será un solo movimiento, pero si no mi técnica si será mortal-  
-Maestro, creo que encontré la solución, descubrí cual es la técnica para derrotarlo y cuál es el principio secreto de la dinastía Saotome-

Con un movimiento Akane se separa de Ranma, dejando a dos hombres lobos al frente de pronto comienzan a parecer nuevamente humanos, viendo de nuevo a su Ranma, y al frente ver al señor que alguna ves fue esposo de Cologne y es un descendiente de la dinastía Saotome.  
Los dos se ven a lo lejos cuando de pronto Akane solo pestaño y sintió su cuerpo la onda de choque y ahora ve a los dos como habían intercambiado de puesto, Akane no puedo apreciar la pelea pero sintió lo peor sintió que parte de su corazón estaba detenido intentado saber que había pasado en eso Ranma se arrodilla y escupe sangre, mientras el maestro de Ranma solo lo ve con una enorme sonrisa.

Nota  
Gracias a Akane3000, Luna Akane, SARITANIMELOVE, Lily Tendo89, ArlethVO c.

Que pasara quien gano el combate quien será el ultimo , Ranma aprendio el famoso principio secreto todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo


	6. 6- Un nuevo Comienzo

**El Secreto de los Saotome**

El secreto de los Saotome  
5.- Un nuevo Comienzo

Akane vio todo esto sintió que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo, un simple segundo, pero al poco tiempo ve como cae el anciano y Ranma logra pararse -Gane-.  
Akane corre donde Ranma y lo ve arrodillado  
-Que ocurre Ranma- Akane lo ve cansado algo no andaba bien para la joven.  
-Quede enormemente degastado es muy difícil derrotar esa técnica necesite mucha energía y es desgastante usar una técnica superior-

Seis años después 

Se ve una mujer anciana llorando sobre un montón de piedras, era la bisabuela de Shampoo atrás se ve a una joven mujer de cabellos morados. 

-Vamos Shampoo, podemos irnos al restaurante-  
-Vamos abuelita-  
-No puedo creer que después de tantos años, aun lo ame-  
-Lo se abuelita el amor es loco, y siempre se ama de una manera extraña-  
En un restaurante de pan Japoneses se ve a un hombre con un gran colmillo.  
-Ya le sale su orden- dice Ryoga alegremente, mientras a su espalda estaba un bebe.  
En el restaurante de comida China el gato.  
-Dos platos del dia por favor- un cliente del restaurante  
-Ya sale dos platos a la mesa- Decía un Mousse con un hermoso bebe en el canguro siendo cargado por el joven chino.

Cerca de allí en un jardín de niños.  
Se ve a una joven migrante de Colombia siendo retada por una directora algo mayor.  
-Señorita Lili debe tener mas controlado a esos niños, usted como su tutora debe tenerlos mas calmados y mas a ese niño Saotome-

-Si Directora, pondré mas empeño en que no hagan travesuras-  
Se retira de ese lugar la joven colombiana.  
Lili pensando para si misma, todo lo que tengo que pasar con estos niños el mas inquieto y que lidera la pandilla es ese niño Saotome es un verdadero relajo andante y siempre le sigue la niña Hibiki y seguida por la niña china Chong esos tres niños son los más inquieto que incentivan el desorden, realmente son inquietos pero el que mas desorden hace es ese niño Saotome, no se que hacer si tan solo fuero mas tranquilo, estuve averiguando de su padre y madre su madre es una mujer muy tranquila peros su padre es terrible según me entere su papa de joven destruía la escuela donde asistía, tanto así que el colegio contrato a una profesora especializada para chicos problemas de un reformatorio, sin mencionar que tuvo muchas prometidas a la vez, y se acostumbraba a disfrazar de mujer, aparte que enamoraba a muchas mujeres y hombres por igual, es artista marcial, sabe magia y hechicería, robaba mujeres de otros chicos, es un hombre de lo peor, tendré que poner mucho empeño si quiero convertir a ese niño Saotome en un verdadero hombre de bien, no sé qué le vio la señora Saotome a ese tal Ranma Saotome.  
Se repetía para sí misma, tranquilidad ahora a entrar a clases.  
Abrió la puerta vio a su asistente amarrada a una silla con un pañuelo en su boca mientras los niños hacían la danza de la lluvia de los nativos americanos a su alrededor.  
Los niños se detuvieron y fueron corriendo a su puesto mientras la asistente suplicaba que la suelte con sus ojos.  
-Tranquilidad a sobrevivir un día más con estos demonios-

Llegaba la noche  
En la parte de arriba de un techo se ve a una mujer vestida de Amarillo con un traje de Sailor, botas hasta las rodillas, falda corta muy corta.  
Pensando para si misma, Maldición tengo que encontrar a ese lobo, necesito encontrarlo y castigarlo en el nombre de Júpiter, ya que por su culpa no tengo ladrones que capturar y la asociación de súper héroes no me ha pasado un solo dólar, y mi sueldo de profesora no me alcanza para nada, la súper heroína cierra sus ojos y le sale una catarata de lagrimas , con sus dientes agarra un pañuelo y lo jala mientras dice porque soy tan pobre, una mujer tan hermosa, linda, delicada y refinada como yo mínimo debería ser una princesa despreocupada de esta horrenda vida.

A los lejos ve un lobo saltando por los techos en eso corre la sailor jupiter detrás de esa lobo, por varias cuadras, y la lobo sigue corriendo y la sailor atrás mientras intentaba darle alcance grita que se detenga el lobo se detiene encima de un local comercial con losa la parte superior.  
La sailor se apoyó en sus rodillas intentado recuperar el aliente, mientras el lobo la ve con algo de preocupación.  
-Espera por favor que recupere mi aliento corrí mucho para alcanzarte- mientras sentía el cansancio de correr, a veces tenia pequeñas arcadas por correr demasiado ya que sentía que el alimento se le regresaba, apenas logro recuperar algo de aliento procedió hacer su entrada.  
-Soy Sailor Jupiter- comenzando haciendo un giro y movimiento con sus piernas y brazos indicando que era su entrada.  
-Y te castigare en el nombre de Jupiter- al terminar de hacer esta frase hace sus manos como revolver en contra de ele lobo.  
-Eres Sailor Jupiter, guau soy tu fan me das un autógrafo- era una voz de una mujer, Sailor pudo visualizar recién que no era un hombre sino era una mujer lobo.  
-Eres una mujer- toda sorprendida  
-Sensei Lili es usted- mas sorprendida  
-Como me descubriste, digo no soy Sesei Lili esa hermosa preciosa, inteligente mujer, no la conozco-  
-Es usted, no me engaña Sensei-  
-Como lo sabes estoy totalmente disfrazada-  
-Sensei, no usa ningún antifaz o algo solo anda con una ropa muy sensual nada mas-  
-No importa, te detendré en el nombre de Jupiter-  
-Hey porque que hice de malo, no recuerdo haber echo algo malo-  
-Que no has hecho algo malo, has hecho cosas terribles, estas deteniendo a los criminales, y llevándolo a ala cárcel-  
-Eso hacen los súper héroes-  
-Si pero me estas dejando sin trabajo debido a eso no tengo ingresos, y ahí está lo malo, te estas metiendo con mi economía-  
-Lo siento profesora no sabia que eso la perjudique-  
-Ya dije que no soy la sensei Lili la encargada de la clase de los cerezos-  
-Bueno bueno, pero yo no detengo a los criminales ni nada parecido solo Salí a pasear-

-Entonces que hay otro hombre lobo por aqui- en eso siente como le cae de la parte de arriba de su cabeza un poco de saliva al darse cuenta que un enorme lobo, con la boca abierta era enorme entonces al verlo fue lo último que vio.

FIN  
-Que como que fin, termina esto, que me morí o que, pues mas vale que lo dejes terminado eh, solo un capitulo digites y mira que matarme así noooo termina vago- Lili reclamando al escritor muy molesta.

Regresando a la historia, por petición de lili  
En la mente de Lili siente algo de humedad caliente en su pecho, no podía abrir sus ojos, entonces piensa que así es la muerte, siente paz y tranquilidad pobre de Lili ah muerto su cuerpo será encontrado en un mar de sangre o fue devorada por los lobos cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos y ve a la señora Saotome a su lado viendo televisión y ve que su blusa estaba manchada con agua.  
-Que paso-  
-Sensei Lili la vi desmayada y la traje, el agua perdone pero Sakura andaba sin pañal y la mojo- Lili hiso una seña con su rostro que la habían orinado.  
-Gracias señora Saotome, no debió molestarse, pero usted me encontró en un tejado-  
-Si acuérdese que usted me estaba contando sobre que tenia problema de dinero y quedo desmayada al ver a mi esposo atrás suyo , y el ya viene fue a comprar algo de comida-  
-Su esposo es un hombre lobo-  
-Si-  
-Usted es una mujer lobo-  
-Si-  
-¿Me van a hacer comer para engordarme y comerme viva?-  
-No-  
-Gracias a Dios, ya pensé que me iban merendar, pero si aún lo piensan, tengo mal sabor, pésimo mal sabor, solo como comida chatarra, y se les subirá el colesterol-  
-No la vamos a comer-  
Cuando ingresa Ranma, era un hombre de un metro noventa, musculoso, espalda ancha andaba con camiseta de tirantes lo que provocaba que se vea sus músculos bien definidos y tonificados, mandíbula cuadrada, y al saludar a Lili pudo darse cuenta que tenía una voz muy grave algo que provoco que Lili este babeando.  
Akane al darse cuenta comenzó a toser para que Lili regrese de su nubecita.  
FIN  
-¿Ahora si puedo darle fin a la historia?- Decía el escritor  
-SI puedes hacerlo, ya me deleite la vista-  
-Qué bueno, que la pasaras bien, ahora si termino esta historia-  
-Sí, si bueno más tarde voy a cobrar mii billete-  
Comentario  
Bueno aquí termina la historia espero que sea de su agrado y que todos ustedes la hayan disfrutado que más va a pasar bueno se lo dejo a su imaginación.  
Debido ah que los niños le llaman por su apellido y desconozco el apellido de Shampoo y de Mousse puse a la niña Chong que es apellido chino.

Artista invitada Lily Tendo89 como Lili sensei

Nota  
Gracias a Akane3000, Luna Akane, SARITANIMELOVE, Lily Tendo89, ArlethVO c.

Gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí, bendiciones y cuídense mucho.


End file.
